Routine
by stephi-247
Summary: It was just another Friday night For Kiba. Sorta InoxKiba, R&R please


This is my attempt at InoxKiba without smut. Its kinda strange. But, I wanted something for them in my stories :) I hope you like it, its different to my normal writing, but that might be a good thing :P

Warnings:

Couple of bad words

Some excessive drinking

And just a bit of angst

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just another Friday night for Kiba.

He slid onto the bar stool beside Ino where she sat, with a glazed over look in her eyes and her hair limp in her normally immaculate ponytail. She didn't seem to notice Kiba's presence until he ordered another two martinis. She blinked a few times, until she saw past the alcohol and recognized him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, draining her drink as the new one arrived.

Kiba picked up his and looked into glass, swirling the liquid around it. "The same thing I am always doing."

Ino frowned, even his short and simple sentences were too much for her to comprehend when she was this intoxicated. She waved her hand at him dismissively before taking another drink from her glass. "Ok then." she answered as though he had given her a valid response. "I'm guessing you just finished a mission?"

"Yes." he answered cautiously. "I'm assuming you also have." she stared at him blankly and he sighed. "You too?"

She hiccuped as she nodded. "Sure have. It was easy." she slurred, swaying slightly as she gestured wildly with her glass. "Could have done it myself, no need for bloody Tsunade to send other people with me."

She went silent for a moment before gesturing to the waitress to bring her another drink. Kiba side glanced and sighed when he noticed the amount of empty glasses. "Ino, I think you have had enough to drink."

She snorted as she slid the olive off her toothpick with her teeth. "As if, you can never have 'too much to drink'. Besides, i'm fine, i'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself."

"I doubt that." he muttered, and her lack of reaction was confirmation to Kiba that she hadn't heard him. "Ino... They wouldn't have wanted you to live like this. Asuma would be so disappointed, and Shikamaru and Chouji would be devastated to think that-" she stood up abruptly, her hazardous and drunken movement causing her to knock five glasses to the ground where they shattered. "Don't you DARE talk about them like that in front of me. Anyway, they are fucking dead, they don't think anything." She turned on her heel and started to storm off before losing consciousness.

Kiba was already standing, fully anticipating the collapse and caught her limp body before hoisting her into his arms bridal style and leaning her head into his chest. He put some money down on the counter beside his untouched drunk and gave the bar tender an apologetic look, that she shooed away understandingly, before he carried her out ignoring the glances and whispers of the other people in the bar.

He walked down the street, a gentle snow falling, softening his step as he took the path he had taken so many nights before. He stopped at one of the doors along the street and pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door before carrying her into the house and walking through the dark halls familiarly. He opened the second door on the right side of the hall and lay Ino down on the purple satin sheets.

He gentle removed the elastic in her hair, leaving her blonde locks splayed out across the pillow. He took off her shoes before he carefully lifted her so he could take the blanket out from beneath her and cover her with it.

He left the room, then the house, closing the door behind him. Ino had given Kiba the key after her third time waking up on his couch. He never said anything about it, it was just something he did now.

Ino would finish her missions for the week, go out for a drink and wake up the next morning, knowing, but not remembering how she got into bed.

Then, halfway through the Saturday, Kiba would receive a bunch of flowers to replace the week old ones in the vase on the table. They didn't come with a name, but he always knew who they were from.

It was an unspoken routine they had worked their way into. Neither of them were game enough now to change it because the familiarity had become comforting. It may have bothered Ino, but not Kiba. He knew if he didn't want to take her home, he could easily leave her, but he could never do that. Instead he would go and do the same thing he always did. Because when you love someone, even if they don't love you back, you will do anything for them. So he always found himself carrying her home.

It was just another Friday nigh for Kiba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There we go, kinda angsty, but its something. Reviews are appreciated. Constructive criticism please, i'd prefer no flames, but if you want, then my inner pyromaniac will love you.


End file.
